Soumako Week 2014
by Ashitaki
Summary: Drabbles for Soumako week.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Free! especially it's characters. Yay for Soumako Week! Angst or Fluff .

Reviews are always welcome!

It was late when Sousuke came home, later than normal.

"I'm home," A cacha was heard as a weary 24 year old police officer closed the door to his apartment. Well his and his bofriend's. They'd been living together for a year now, 4 years in total. They'd met one day on the train back to Iwatobi, both visiting for a highschool reunion. Sousuke paused midyawn when no one responded with a warm greeting.

He continued past the corner into their living room.

"Makoto?" he whispered. Worry was evident considering the day.

A figure stirred on the couch. Sousuke moved to the couch and peered over. The sight was too adorable. Makoto was innocently lying on the couch holding a stuffed whale shark. Sousuke smiled as he remembered how he'd gotten the stuffed animal on their very first date.

_It had been a few weeks since they had last seen eachother in person since they met on the train back to Iwatobi. Rin had convinced Sousuke to meet there because Nanase was there and Rin had wanted to try and create a bond between his boyfriend and Sousuke. Anyway, Sousuke and Makoto met on the trainto Iwatobi where they lightly conversed. They found out they both lived in Tokyo. Makoto was a student-teacher while Sousuke was busy with his police training. Both of their schedules were crazy so they were happy to finally see eachother in person again. They met up for a movie and some dinner; at the end of the movie, Makoto spotted the animal and one look was all it took for Sousuke to get it, end of story._

Sousuke leaned against the back of the couch and continued to watch him, remembering.

"Two dollars and four years later we still have you," he smiled fondly.

Makoto stirred, blinking groggily, then gasped sitting up abruptly.

"Sousuke," said man smiled in return, "I'm sorry, I got home and went to take a nap but I guess I slept through the alarm." A frown was set on his kind face.

He came around from the back to join Makoto on the couch, "Makoto, it's okay. I was late coming home anyways."

Makoto smiled regretfully "Today was supposed to be a special day and all I do is sleep though it."

Sousuke's eyebrows furrowed,"Oi, don't say that. We're here, together, aren't we?"

Like a snap, Makoto's smile turned true, "Mhm!"

"Happy Anniversery, Sousuke."

Sousuke grunted in response but his eyes showed joy.

"Happy Anniversery Makoto."


	2. Chapter 2

Second installation for Soumako week! Alternate Universe! Yay!

Reviews are always welcome!

I own nothing of Free! especially it's characters.

"Nii-chan~! I want this one!" an excited young girl pointed at a clean cut blue one piece.

"A-ah but Ran, you don't know if it'll fit." A kind smile was given.

"Even so..." she looked down to the ground.

"It's okay though, let me get an employee, ne?" he smiled reassuringly and the girl's face lit up.

He led her to the waiting area outside the changing rooms before setting off to find someone. With the bathing suit, it only took a minute to find an unoccupied worker hanging bathing suits. He looked around Makoto's age.

"A-ano, can you help me with something?"

The teen turned and Makoto was floored at the teens height as well as his deep teal eyes. He's never seen a person who was taller than him much less a guy who was also around his age. The teen quirked an eyebrow at Makoto's gawking. Makoto could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he took a step back.

"Yea, what's up?" The guys voice was deep and shook Makoto out of his embarrassment, just a bit.

"A-ah, well I have a bathing suit and I was wondering if I could get it in a smaller size." He held it up to show the worker.

The teal eyed teen quirked his eyebrows again in question.

Makoto waved his hands frantically, "Ah! It's for my little sister!"

The employee's eyes crinkled as he laughed,"Okay,okay. I'll go look in the back."

Makoto blushed "Mhm, thank you," he glances at his tag, "Yamazaki kun."

Yamazaki looked at Makoto and paused, "Call me Sousuke."

Makoto can't seem to catch a break, his cheeks must look like ripe strawberries. But he smiled a sweet smile none the less and agreed. 10 minutes later, Sousuke returned with multiple bathing suits including the blue one all in the right size.

He smirked and held the bathing suits like a prize, "Osu, where to next?"

Makoto smiled again and led him back to the changing rooms.

Ran jumped up when she saw them, "Nii-chan~!"

Sousuke bent down smiling and ruffled her hair before handing the many bathing suits to her.

He turned back to Makoto.

"Just call me over if you need anymore help, 'kay?

Makoto grunted absently, looking at the door waiting for Ran to come out.

Sousuke paused before moving closer, grabbing a pen on his shirt and Makoto's arm.

Makoto jumped but Sousuke's arm held strong. He scribbled something on Makoto's hand, smiled up at Makoto's flustered face and then walked coolly away.

The flustered brunette took a second to see the 10 digits scrawled on his hand before smiling his own smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for how unbelievably late this is but here it is. Yay! :3

I own absolutely nothing of Free! or it's characters.

Reviews are appreciated. :)

**After Grad**

He was late.

Sousuke continued to stare, more like glare, at the wooden door. It's been a year, hundreds of emails and texts but they were finally seeing eachother.

The bell chimed.

A loud customary 'Welcome!' was shourted and Sousuke smiled as his purple haired friend filed in. However Rin wasn't the only one coming in. Sousuke's face twisted unpleasantly when he saw two others file in after his long-time friend. Nanase's blue eyes and bored expressions definitly put a damper on Sousuke's night, so much so that he didn't pay any attention to the man Nanase was talking to.

'Damnit Rin. Why bring him?'

Rin's face split in a wide grin as he found Sousuke, leading the two other men to his table.

"Sousuke!" Rin's arm shot out high.

The taller one tipped his hand in response while the three men walked to his table.

"Lucky! This table can fit us," Rin grinned triumphantly.

Sousuke only nodded in response. He dully looked up at the standing blue haired

swimmer, "Nanase."

Haru looked dully back, "Yamazaki."

The unknown man spoke," Maa Maa, let's just enjoy tonight, ne?", Sousuke's eyes widened.

"T-Tachibana."

The brunette smiled sweetly before taking a seat next to him while Rin and Haru sat adjacent

The three men ordered, Rin flashed a toothy shark grin, "Osu, Sousuke. What's been going on?"

Sousuke took a deep breath before chuckling.

And so the reunion went on with food, stories, and lots and lots of sake.

Throughout the night however, Sousuke's eyes always drifted towards the glowing brunette. His smiles never ceased through the night.

Before they knew it, they were walking to the park. Rin stopped though. Sousuke looked back at his friend and Rin shot a sharp grin although his eyes were sad, "Haru and I'll be leaving first."

Sousuke's eyes widened, "Why?"

The purple haired man sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Well, we're catching an early train home."

The taller man looked a bit dejected at this.

"Makoto can still hang out with you though, right Makoto?"

The brunette jumped in suprise before nodding, "Un"

Sousuke's face lifted.

After the four departed, Sousue continued to walk lazily to the park while Makoto trailed behind in silence.

Makoto, a little unerved, spoke,"Ano, Yamazaki-san," the taller of the two stopped and looked lazily over his shoulder to see Makoto fidget, "Where else are we going?"

Sousuke turned to the stars, "Hmm," he turned to Makoto, " Where do you want to go?"

Makoto's face whirled with emotions from suprised to flustered to endeared to sad then finally sheepish.

"S-sorry, Yamazaki-san. I have classes tomorrow so I believe I'll be leaving first."

Sousuke only looked down to the gravel before swiftly walking til he as three feet infront of Makoto.

"When do you get off?"

"Eh? Around 2, but-"

"Then meet me right here at 3."

"Ehh?!"

Sousuke only turned and walked calmly away from the tomato red Makoto.

Unknowing from Makoto, Sousuke's face was equally red.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay another one!

I own nothing of Free! or any of it's characters.

This has Seigou, Rinharu, and Soumako!

Reviews are appreciated. :)

**Families**

It'd been 5 hours. 300 minutes.

Family and friends alike, all crowded into the white pristine waiting room. Rin and Seijirou both paced while Makoto leaned on Sousuke and while Haru blatantly stared worridly at Rin. Rei and Nagisa were holding back everyone else in another part of the room. A convient errand or else their talking would land them straight in the rang of Rin's fist.

Gou Mikoshiba was 29 years old and she was having a child, a living breathing human.

A doctor walked out clad in a white mask covering half of her face, the whole works; but her eyes crinkled like she was smiling.

"Mikoshiba-san," The ball of red stopped pacing but looked ten times more anxious,

"She's ready, please follow me."

He jogged forward and disappeared behind the doors holding Gou.

The remaining four didn't see him for another 4 hours.

Sousuke nudged Makoto from his perch on his broad shoulder.

"Makoto, let's go." The brunette stared at his lover widely before understanding. The two loving giants of the group left the remaining two to their privacy. The pair walked aimlessly before making their way towards the cafeteria. Makoto slumped into one of the many plastic seats while Sousuke got some coffee. Dazed, he sighed. The teal-eyed man came up and tapped the brunette on the shoulder. Makoto jolted to see his concerned boyfriend.

"W-what is it?" Sousuke just chuckled before he sat next to Makoto.

"I was going to ask the same thing."

Makoto looked down regretfully before speaking, "I was thinking," a 'hmm' could be heard as Sousuke began to drink his coffee, "Sousuke, we can't have children." A sputter of was suprise came loudly. Makoto looked dejectedly at his boyfriend.

A moment passed before the real-eyed man sighed then nonchalantly said,

"Then we'll adopt."

Makoto's face flushed as his mouth formed an 'o'.

"W-what?"

"Or we'll get a dog"

Sousuke took a sip from his coffee again.

"W-wait-"

"Or a cat. I know you took care of one while you were in highschool." He shrugged while the brunette continued to sputter.

"Y-yea, but-"

"Makoto," The brunette paused while Sousuke set his coffee down and looked him straight in hiswide emerald eyes. "I love you. We'll figure something out. All I know is I want to spend the res of my life with you.

Makoto looked less flustered but his blush stayed like a stain. A moment passed as he stared at Sousuke while Sousuke drank his coffee. He smiled his dazzling smile though and then rested his head on Sousuke's shoulder.

"I love you too, Sousuke."


	5. Chapter 5

I won't annoy people with my common yay.

Reviews are appreciated though.

I own nothing of Free! especially it's characters.

**Established Relationship**

Teal eyes slowly opened as grey light poured through his bedroom curtains. His right arm tried to shoot up to rub his eyes but a weight stopped it. Slowly blinking, he remembered. He remembered how they ate, how they drank. He remembered the yelling. How they tore at eatch other, tore at his past. He remembered the soft embrace of Makoto's hug as they ended their fight. He remember how they... slept. He smirked at that certain memory. The brunette snuggled closer as the cold from winter seeped into the room. Sousuke's eyes softened as he watched his companions back move up and down as he slept soundly in his arms. The burn of Rin forgetting him was less scarring. The pain of seeing no mail, less searing. All because of this tall warmth in his arms. Makoto stirred before completely shifting to face him.

Sousuke chuckled, "Even sleeping he smiles."

Makoto grumbled, "Mhm, Sousuke what time is it?"

The teal-eyed man grumbled then nuzzled the brunette's shoulder.

He reluctantly sighed, "The sun's out."

Makoto only smiled, "Then we should get up." Neither moved. Makoto giggled before burrowing further into their white covers. Sousuke moved closer to kiss him but apparently bad breath was incentive enough for Makoto to move out from under the warmth of covers. Makoto shot apologetic eyes as he went to their closet. Sousuke only threw his arm over his eyes in defeat but his small content smile could be seen.

'It's not so lonely anymore.'


	6. Chapter 6

It's 12:54 AM right now. I have less patience than a monk.

Reviews will keep me sane!

Also not being sued will help. I own nothing of Free! or it's characters.

**Sight**

Makoto was working the late shift. It was 11 PM abd all he could see was white as it floated down and maybe little splotches of human.

'No one's going to show' so Makoto took out a book. Well not really a book, it was a textbook but he needed to do something.

The bell chimed and Makoto looked up.

'T-tall.'

This new guy was definitly taller than him which was unbelievably rare. It wasn't by much but still. 'Wow.'

The mysterious man walked over, never looking up from his frosty hands.

"The best coffee you have please, tall."

His voice rumbled through Makoto's ears.

"Coming right up."

Thank goodness his voice didn't decide to crack on him.

5 minutes later and Makoto had his tall coffee cup. He shot a cute smile, silently hoping the stranger would look up. No luck though. Not even when their hands brushed against eachother. Instead the man rather roughly slammed down a ten dollar bill, muttered a "Thanks," and bolted.

Makoto stood there with a weak hand raised to send him off and a dying "Have a good night." on his lips.

The poor brunette slumped down over his textbook and continued to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the last one! and my first complete set. Unbelievably late but still. I'll take it.

Reviews are apprectiated!

I own nothing of Free! or its characters

**Free Prompt:**

Kisumi knew one thing. Well not just one thing, for crying out loud he was in college.

Either way he knew something. That something was: Tachibana Makoto was off limits. Normally Kisumi wouldn't care. Well come on, it's college. Lots of people hook up. Only, he liked Makoto and he definitly did try to convince him to give it a try too. Only to be rejected, multiple times. He wanted to know why. And it wasn't like he was the only one to notice Makoto. Everyone knew. They just didn't know by who.

So after a long day of lectures, Kisumi, Makoto and a bunch of their friends went to karaoke. It was a pretty normal affair, that is until Makoto gets a call. Everyone thinks it's a relative, the weekend was coming. Only one thing was amiss, Makoto was blushing. No, not 'Relative threatening to share an embarrassing story if you don't hurry back blush'. It definitly was a nervous ' What if someone hears we're talking about something naughty' blush.

After saying hurried goodbyes, Makoto left. As well as Kisumi and everyone else there at karaoke night. They went past the school, past the children's playground, and past the market. All the way to a nifty apartment complex. So nifty it was unnthinkable a college student could single handedly afford a room. Makoto didn't pass it though, so niether did his little entourage. Up they went, all the way to the third floor until Makoto was knocking on apartment 304. Everyone was trying to sneak peaks from around the corner.

Kisumi watched as Makoto rapped on the door, spout apologies as it opened, and then watched, wide eyed, as Makoto was dragged into the apartment. Moments passed, everyone was silent but one thought was obvious, 'What the hell?'

Slowly Kisumi's friends left disheartened but also unnerved they didn't have the confidence to just walk up there and check the door's name plate. It wasn't until everyone had left, Kisumi found himself infront of apartment 304.

'Yamazaki'

The name was plastered neatly on the door.

So Kisumi walked home in a daze; balled over with this new information.

The next day came. Makoto walked into his first lecture hall of the day only to see his friends, who he had thought they left on good terms, glaring at him.

Except Kisumi.

Instead, his pink haired friend was just leaning his head on his propped up arm, smirking.

So Makoto shook his head and just sat down.

Kisumi knew two things. Well not only two things. Come on, he was a college student.

Either way he knew two things.

One; Tachibana Makoto was off limits. No if's or but's about it.

And two; Yamazaki Sousuke was also off limits.


End file.
